The present invention relates to a data transmission adapter, and more particularly to such a data transmission adapter which comprises a top cover shell, a bottom cover shell, a circuit board mounted inside the bottom cover shell, and two electric data transmission connectors reversely mounted on the circuit board and respectively supported on a partition wall of the top cover shell at opposite sides.
Conventionally, an electric data transmission connector is fixedly mounted on a circuit board for connection to an electric apparatus. When connecting the electric data transmission connector of a circuit board in one apparatus for example a camera to the electric data transmission connector of a circuit board in another apparatus for example a television, a cable must be used and connected between the electric data transmission connectors for data transmission. When connecting the electrical connector of the circuit board in the camera of television, the electric data transmission connector of the circuit board may be forced by insertion force to vibrate, causing the circuit to be broken.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the data transmission adapter comprises a top cover shell, a bottom cover shell, a circuit board mounted inside the bottom cover shell, and two electric data transmission connectors reversely mounted on the circuit board and respectively supported on a partition wall of the top cover shell at opposite sides. According to another aspect of the present invention, the top cover shell has a top locating block and two side ribs, and the bottom cover shell has a bottom hook and two side ribs. By means of the locating block, the side ribs and the hook, the data transmission adapter can be firmly installed in the mounting hole on the face panel or distributing frame. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the electric data transmission connectors can be female connectors or male connectors, or one female connector with one male connector. Because two electric data transmission adapters are reversely mounted on the circuit board, changing the positions of data signal lines is easy.